


Say It With Flowers

by Spooks_on_Parade



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Budding Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Language of Flowers, Meet-Cute, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27295651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooks_on_Parade/pseuds/Spooks_on_Parade
Summary: **Flower Shop AU**A loud, clangorous *CRUNCH!!* crackled around the man as he jerked the door practically off it's hinges, completely unhindered by the bolted lock."What the hell?! Hey!" Persephone shrieked at the stranger who had just mangled her doorframe as he continued, single mindedly, towards the service counter.The stranger's hands slapped down onto the formica countertop with a hard *BANG!* "How do I say 'fuck you' in flower?!"
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 131
Kudos: 367





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EllisEmme_Writes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisEmme_Writes/gifts).



> **Rating subject to change**
> 
> Some reused dialogue from the comic.
> 
> Inspired by the Tumblr post made by demisexualmerrill and subsequent reply by koscheiis.

Persephone stood up from the dingy linoleum tile floor and tugged her shorts back into place from where they had ridden up. Thick thighs may "save lives," but they certainly didn't do any favors for gravity. She quickly dusted away the small bits of dirt and debris from her exposed legs, then stretched herself out, as far as she could go. Raising up onto her tip-toes, her thin tank top lifted to expose her navel as she pushed her entire body to the limits of her short stature.

Opening a new shop was exhausting, and she hadn't even actually opened yet! It was exciting though. She smiled. Finally, for the very first time in her life, she was able to convince her mother to let her set out on her own — for a trial run, at least. It was to be part of her education. Her first real experience at entrepreneurship.

She decided on something rather simple, in regards to her power: a small flower shop — a _special_ flower shop. The first of it's kind, as far as she knew. Situated in a quaint little building only a couple of blocks from the border between Olympus and The Underworld, her specific enterprise was floral communication. Every blossom had a meaning, anything from love to condolence to apathy, and a colourful bouquet or a single stem, along with a translation card, was specially crafted to help convey the customer's message.

She twisted her body, illiciting a series of soft pops along her spine and fluffed her short, sweat-dampened hair as she went to grab another box. "Hey, Daphne! When you've finished with the oasis stock, can you put the ribbon spools on their ladder, please?" she called out to her friend in the back room.

"Sure!" Daphne, a pretty flower nymph from the mortal realm, and good friend of the young goddess, replied enthusiastically. She had moved to Olympus several years earlier to pursue a successful modeling career. Today, though, she was helping to get the shop set up in preparation for the soft opening in a couple of days. "Oh! Don't forget I need to leave around 4:30. I have a date!"

"That's fine! I just appreciate you helping me at all!" Persephone was curious if her friend was still seeing the same guy or if it was someone new, but she was trying to be better about not prying into other people's business. After all, if her friend really wanted her to know she would tell her and, besides, flower field gossip didn't belong in a place like Olympus.

She had just finished setting out the last crystal vase when the shrill screech of tires shattered the early afternoon calm. She whirled around to the glass storefront just in time to see a very expensive-looking black car whip into the lot, nearly missing the entrance entirely, and watched it skid sideways across three parking spaces until it stopped, facing the direction it had just come from.

"What in Olympus was that?!" Daphne asked, her pointed ears perked in alarm as she poked her head through the doorway.

"I'm not sure... Stay back there, just in case. I'll take care of this." 

The worried nymph nodded and ducked back into the stockroom.

Persephone studied the car, her brows furrowed, she couldn't see inside the black tinted windows. Almost immediately, someone aggressively threw open the driver's door, but it was several seconds before they got out. It looked like a very tall man. The man then violently slammed the car door shut, the force of it causing the vehicle to rock on it's wheels.

"Oof, he looks mad..." she murmured to herself, tracking the towering, ominous figure as he stomped up to her door with the dangerous air of a thunderstorm. A loud, clangorous * _ **CRUNCH** **!!**_ * crackled around the man as he jerked the door practically off it's hinges, completely unhindered by the bolted lock.

" _What the hell?! Hey!_ " Persephone shrieked at the stranger who had just mangled her doorframe as he continued, single mindedly, towards the service counter.

The stranger's hands slapped down onto the formica countertop with a hard * _ **BANG!**_ * "How do I say _'fuck you'_ in flower?!"

"How about you say you're sorry for busting my door?!" she snapped, her arms flinging wildly at the damage. "We aren't even open yet!" Her face twisted into a scowl as she marched up to him, too furious to be afraid. If he was going to be rude, then so was she!

He turned to face her, very much resembling a ferocious dog ready to bite, but his attack never came. He was looking right over her! Talk about adding insult to injury!

"Down here," she fumed, her hip cocked and arms folded indignantly across her ribs. "I hope you know you're paying to replace the door and windows you broke." Even from far away she could tell he was a god, a very tall god in a perfectly tailored suit, though his tie was missing, but up close she could also tell how nice he smelled and how his strong jaw emphasized his high, sharp cheekbones, which framed his prominent nose. Of course, none of that made him any less of an ass — even if she was curious to see what his eyes looked like behind the dark sunglasses he wore.

For a few growing moments, man didn't move, making Persephone feel self-conscious. She slowly remembered just how much skin she was showing and all the stories she had heard of pushy, lecherous gods, and men in general, taking what they want. Maybe it unwise to be alone in the room with this hulking stranger who loomed over her. At least Daphne was there to go get help, if needed.

She could see his throat move as he swallowed. Something was completely different in his demeanor now, even though his appearance hadn't changed. He didn't seem so... hostile. Finally, he removed his glasses and casually hooked them on the open vee of his shirt collar before looking back at the destruction he'd caused.

_Oh! He's gorgeous!_ Persephone's heart skipped and she forgot how angry she was as she watched his lips move purposefully, mesmerized by the shapes they made as he spoke. _Even his voice is nice when he's not snarling... Wait, what did he say?_

"I'm deeply sorry for the damage." His tone was smooth and contrite, almost placating. "Of course, I'll pay to have it repaired, along with any additional maintenance you need... As an apology."

"Oh, um..." Well, that was unexpected. "That... that won't be necessary—"

"Please. I insist."

She simply nodded, her bottom lip tucked back between her teeth, unsure of how to respond as her inner monologue ran wild with commentary on this stranger that she now recognized from her history books and various portraits and murals throughout the city.

The god became anxious and fidgety the longer they stood there and there was a slight tremble in his hands — probably from his adrenaline having worn off. "S-so..." he started. "Ffl-flowers?"

"Persephone," she blurted, a bright blush illuminating her cheeks at her audacity.

"What?"

"M-my name. It's Persephone."

"Persephone..." he repeated slowly, as though he was savouring the flavour of it, like a dessert. She liked the way he said it and secretly hoped to hear it more often. "Floristry is quite a career choice for one called 'Bringer of Death.'"

"Oh, are you _teasing_ me now?" She turned to walk behind the sales counter, not completely ignoring the way he watched her move.

"Maybe."

"I'm the Goddess of Spring."

"Ah, so I take it flowers are your specialty?"

"Something like that," she said, busying herself by brushing away imaginary dust from marble-look countertop with her hand.

There was another lull in their conversation when a low, continuously thrumming hum interrupted the quiet.

"I think your pants are vibrating," Persephone commented when he didn't acknowledge it. She became curious when he grabbed his phone from his trouser pocket and sent the call straight to voicemail without even looking to see who it was. "Was that who the flowers are for?" she asked, mentally kicking herself for her nosiness.

"The flowers are for.. a-an associate," he said, carelessly placing his phone on the counter.

"I see." She didn't see. "Well, you do know that we aren't open yet, right? There's a huge sign on the door you broke —"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she continued.

"— but it looks like you're having a rough day, so I'm gonna be nice and sell them to you, even though you're a complete scoundrel."

"Scoundrel?! Come on, do I really look like a scoundrel to you?"

"Absolutely."

"You could have at least _pretended_ to think about it," he grumped.

"What is there to think about? First, you bust up my shop; then, you start barking demands like you're king of the universe! But, you did insist on helping me fix up the place, so... 30% scoundrel, at least. And that's being incredibly generous."

"Hm. Are you always so generous, Goddess of Spring?"

"I guess you could say it depends on my mood."

"I suppose that's fair," he conceded, leaning forward with his arms on the counter. "You'll have to let me know if my scoundrel percentage goes up."

Just then, his phone started buzzing again. Persephone couldn't help but notice the image of the beautiful, slender nymph that lit up the screen before he again ended the call without answering.

"Who's Minthe? Your lover?" _Omg, why did I say that?!_

" _An associate_ ," he answered meaningfully and none too politely.

"Oh..."

"Kore," came Daphne's voice from the back room, apparently deciding that the threat had passed, or maybe just reminding Persephone that she was still there, "where did you put the ribbon delivery?"

"It's over by the cooler!" the goddess called back without turning from her guest. She wasn't quite ready to completely let her guard down just yet.

"Kore?" The man grinned like he had just been given a gift and leaned just a little bit closer. "How interesting. Do you go by another name, Ms. Kore?"

_What a scoundrel!_ "Didn't you come in here to buy angry flowers?" she quipped, crossing her arms again.

He continued to smirk at her, his eyes shining with delight.

She squirmed under his gaze. "Ugh! Fine! It's an old name and I'd really appreciate it if you'd just pretend you never heard it."

"No way, this is hilarious!"

"Thirty-one percent."

His eyes crinkled as his smile stretched wider, revealing a set of dimples that only added to his attractiveness. 

"S-stop looking at me like that!" she flustered. _How dare he come into my shop with his smile and his dimples and his cheekbones and make fun of my name!_ "You still haven't even told me _your_ name after we've been talking this entire time!"

"Come on, now, I know you know who I am!" He stepped back and made a wide, arrogant gesture with his arms.

"Thirty-two percent."

His eyes narrowed and lips pursed. "You little so-and-so," he grumbled as he retrieved a card holder from his pocket. "Hades, King of the Underworld, Lord of the Dead, God of Wealth," he preened.

Persephone took the business card he presented to her. It was black, glossy and minimalistic with some of the text embossed. Very pretentious looking for a small paper rectangle. "Is that how you always introduce yourself, or are you trying to impress me, your majesty?" she teased, her eyes sparkling as she tucked the card into her bra for safe keeping. She noticed him tracking the movement.

"Uh..." He cleared his throat before meeting her accusing eyes, a blush brightening across his face. "Sssorry... I suppose I should buy the largest bouquet you offer as reparation for my poor manners." His hand nervously rubbed at his neck.

"Well, I really should raise your percentage even higher..." She could feel her own heated flush creeping down her neck to her collarbones and just _knew_ he had to notice it too. In an attempt to distract them both, she brought a thick binder up from behind the desk. "But, since you are my first customer, I guess we could work something out." 

"Truly, you are a generous goddess," he said, still blushing slightly as he leaned down to brace his forearms on the counter top again and watched her flip through the pages of the binder.

"Okay! So I have several different flowers that will work for you. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little excited about this. I don't get to make these particular ones very often because they really aren't very nice." Persephone giggled with impish enthusiasm, like she was getting away with something naughty.

Hades shifted a bit, looking slightly alarmed and tense for reasons Persephone didn't quite understand. Maybe he was still embarrassed about getting caught staring.

"I would like to see all of them. If you don't mind."

"Of course! Here!" she gushed, turning the book so that they could both look at it, "I have pictures!"

It was difficult for her to stay focused like that, leaning towards each other over the counter top. He smelled amazing — far nicer than any of the plants she could create. Like smoke and earth and crisp, winter air. All she wanted was to bury her face against the side of his neck and... _breathe_.

"This one is a horseshoe geranium, they represent stupidity," she explained, mostly in self-admonishion, before flipping a few pages. "And this one is meadowsweet, it means uselessness... And here we have foxglove, for insincerity. Snapdragon and iberis, both, mean indifference... Tigridia and marigold, are to give those who are cruel... And petunia, specifically, means anger...

"You seem to have a lot of angry flowers."

"Mhmm." She grinned and continued enthusiastically, "Sometimes the colour is just as important as the actual flower, like, an orange lily means hatred and a yellow carnation means disdain, but a dark pink carnation represents fondness and..." She looked up at him, noticing for the first time how close their faces had gotten. "Blossoming love."

Hades seemed to noticed too. "You know," he said, his voice deep and husky, sending a thrill down Persephone's spine, "they say carnations are the flowers of the gods." 

Her stomach felt like it was full of butterflies. "I did know that," she whispered, almost like it was a secret. "Did you know they're sometimes used in wine?"

"I did."

Persephone's gaze flickered down to his lips. She wanted to kiss him, which was crazy! She'd just met him! But, judging by the half-lidded look he was giving her and the velvety timbre of his voice, she was pretty sure he wanted to kiss her too — not that she had much experience in that department. "You... seem to know a lot about flowers, your majesty."

"I'm always eager to learn more." His hand moved to brush against her temple and her eyes fluttered shut at the surprisingly gentle touch. His hands were so big! "What is this one?" he asked, keeping his voice low as he held a small blue blossom in front of her.

She blinked, then blushed, her eyes wide, as soon as she was able to focus on the tiny bloom. "Oh! That's um... That's a... A periwinkle." She nervously tucked her short hair behind her ear, blushing brighter as a few more blue flowers tumbled from it.

"And what does it say?"

She hesitated for a moment, chewing her bottom lip as she considered whether or not she should tell him. "Uh... Hope," her voice wavered. It was a half-truth.

"Hope." He lifted an eyebrow. "And what is it that you're hoping for, Ms. Kore?"

"You... you're not supposed to say wishes out loud."

"No?"

"... No," she breathed.

He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue, but when it became clear she wouldn't, he moved on.

"What about this one?" he asked, pointing to another image in the book, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Red dahlia..." She paused again.

He waited.

"It represents dishonesty... and betrayal."

The spell was broken.

"Ah." Hades straightened and cleared his throat. "R-right," he stuttered, pushing a hand through his hair.

_So he does have someone._ Persephone stood as well and forced a bright smile to her face. "Well," she pushed on, "do you think any of those work for you, your majesty? Or would you like to see some others?"

"Please, just Hades."

Her fake smile faltered a bit and she hoped he couldn't tell. "Will any of those work for you... _'Just Hades?'"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Periwinkle: hope and promise of a blossoming relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains strong implications and mentions of physical and mental abuse that some may find disturbing.

Dark, low-hanging clouds drifted just outside the one-hundredth storey office window, carrying with them the threat of rain as they gathered to obstruct the view of the shining necropolis* below. Common though it was, one could almost call it beautiful, the way the billions of city lights illuminated the thunderhead from beneath, casting it in an ethereal glow — if time was actually taken to appreciate it.

Despite the gloominess outside, Hades actually felt rather buoyant. He had been daydreaming — thinking about the small, flower shop goddess. _Persephone_. He couldn't stop his mind from constantly running back to her ever since he had left Olympus the day before.

Everything about her intrigued him, from her easy familiarity to her graciousness to her intelligence. She had repeatedly caught him off guard, starting with her very vocal, and warranted, disapproval of his behavior — not to mention the fact that she was, without a doubt, the most beautiful being he had ever encountered in his long and miserable life. The first time he laid eyes on her was a shock to his system, like being doused in ice water. No, that wasn't quite right. More like being submerged in lava with the way she made his insides burn. Petit and curvy and dressed in a way that was clearly meant for maneuverability and comfort, and what did he do? He ogled her like a drooling idiot — like a creep. He was ashamed. And then she went on to sell him his petty bouquet despite everything! He hadn't been joking when he called her generous.

As he was consumed by thoughts of her, he twirled the perky, little blue flower from her hair between his fingers. He felt a bit silly for keeping it, but couldn't bring himself to get rid of it. At that moment, it was the most valuable thing he owned. A periwinkle; _for hope,_ she'd said. Fascinating that such a small thing could mean something so big — apparently a lot of things were like that...

> _"You know," Persephone said as she rounded the counter, her arms full of fresh flowers, "if you really want to get your message across, you should let them wilt a bit before giving to your... associate."_

He looked down at the tiny bloom in his hand. It was strange how the dainty little blossom hadn't drooped even a smidge, despite his constant handling and complete lack of water, while every single flower he'd purchased had withered after only a few hours. Or maybe it wasn't strange at all, but he, himself, dare not hope on _that_.

Hades sighed, turning away from the large window, and walked across the room to his desk where the large, limp bouquet sat, stuffed in the trashcan.

* * *

It was near lunchtime when the sharp clack of heels on the stairs leading up to his office counted down Hades' last precious moments of peace — unfortunately, he was too absorbed to realize it.

"I don't think I've ever heard you hum before," came a woman's voice, deceptively smooth and barely concealing hostility, like velvet over a razor blade.

"Hm? Was I?" he replied impassively, never looking up from his laptop, not that he needed to. He knew exactly who the intruder was. The person he least wanted to see right then. His personal assistant. _Minthe_.

"So who is she?"

"Who is whom?" He still felt no need to look at her, partially because he was still very upset with her, partially because he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of seeing that she had guessed correctly and he knew his eyes would give him away. He had always been too expressive, wearing his emotions on his sleeve, and it took a lot of energy to mask it — a fact that she had always exploited.

"Your new little play thing. She must have been something else if you're this happy after yesterday's fun little incident. Or maybe he?" she ventured.

"Who said there was anyone?"

"Yeah, right," she snipped. "I've never heard you singing about me."

"Well, maybe I would if you ever gave me reason to." Hades finally looked up at her, noting that she had arranged her professional attire to border on inappropriate. "You know," he said, rising from his desk, "you really embarrassed me yesterday—"

"Oh! _I_ embarrassed _you?!_ You've got some nerve! Oh, _boo hoo! Poor Hades!"_ she mocked, her hands pulling her otherwise attractive face into an exaggerated frown. " _Poor frigid king! His slam piece has other interests besides him!_ At least I didn't drive off and leave you standing on the sidewalk in the middle of your brother's realm! Talk about embarrassing!" she snarled, throwing her arms out dramatically.

"I gave you more than enough money to have a service take you home."

"That's not the point!"

"You're absolutely right." He moved to stand directly in front of her, back straight, head up. Only his disparaging gaze was cast low enough to see her beyond the end of his nose. It was a power move he often used to emphasize his supremacy — unfortunately, it didn't always work on the malcontented nymph. "Look, I don't ask for much, but it would really be nice if you didn't show up to an official obligation, on my arm, reeking of another man's cologne."

And it hadn't been just any man either. He knew that particular scent because Thanatos often liked to brag about his "custom fragrance," and if she was smelling like the god of death during a function that took place during work hours, then that meant they were both fucking around when they were supposed to be working. _That_ is what pissed him off and by the end of the event his anger had completely eaten up his insides. He didn't care that she had hook-ups — it's not like they were exclusive. It was the blatant disrespect!

"Are you calling me a slut?!"

"I never said that—"

"You like to act like you're all high and mighty when in reality you're just as bad!" She poked him hard in the chest. "I _know_ you've got some little tart on the side and—"

" _That's_ why you think I'm upset?!" he shouted, showing the first outward signs of emotion since she had entered his office. "Minthe, I don't give sweet fuck all if you decide to screw around with Thanatos or anyone else on your own time, but when you're on _my_ time I expect a little discipline!"

_"Discipline?!"_

* * *

Fat rain drops began a slow, staccato splatter against the windshield as Hades sped through the streets. The sharp smacks hit his ears, conjuring unwelcome images of the last several minutes to replay over and over in his mind.

His cheek still stung, as did the scratches in his skin where her nails had dug in, but it was her words that hurt him most. It really didn't surprise him at all the way Minthe had lashed out. In fact, he expected it at this point. What he really couldn't figure out was why he kept doing it to himself — provoking her like that. Maybe, on some level, he felt like he deserved it. He was, as she said, a monster, after all.

He sighed. It was pouring now, the sound roaring in his head the same way as when his blood pressure spiked. The same as when the darkness seeped into him. Oh, who was he kidding? The darkness was always there. Always just below the surface. Always a monster.

Hades was so distracted by his thoughts that he didn't notice when the rain had ceased beating against his car. He didn't notice when he crossed the checkpoint. He didn't even notice when he had stopped driving or put the car in park. He certainly didn't notice that the route he took was bringing him right back to the flower shop. Persephone's flower shop.

He had no idea why he was there. No. That was a lie. He was there because she had been kind to him. She had been gracious and forgiving and generous, even though he had been a colossal, boorish ass. She should have kicked him out, but she didn't. He may deserve the treatment he got from Minthe, but he craved the sort of attention Persephone gave him, even though he wasn't worthy of it.

Without allowing himself time to reconsider, Hades got out of the car and walked up to the door. It still hadn't been repaired, which made sense, seeing as how it was Sunday, but it made the guilt feel even thicker and heavier. Like tar clinging to his ribcage.

Inside the small building everything was dark and his mood soured even further when he realized that the lovely goddess wasn't there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was really difficult for me to write and I know it's not the chapter 2 you were hoping for, but I felt it was necessary to the story for a few reasons.
> 
> *I know a "necropolis" is technically a cemetery, but I chose to use it for it literal translation: city of the dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Persephone's eyes fluttered open as Helios' bright rays fell over her through the small, dusty window in her room. Mornings were, without a doubt, her favorite — when the day ahead was still filled with untapped potential and everything felt fresh and new. A loud yawn escaped her as she stretched, her muscles singing at the tension, and finished off with a satisfied sigh, letting her limbs thaw from the stiffness of sleep. For a few minutes she just lay there, staring at the ceiling while going over her mental checklist of all the things she had to get done.

It was supposed to be the day of her soft opening, but the door and window repairs forced her to push it back. Disappointing, but it was fine. The delay would give her a chance to take care of a few extra things she wouldn't have otherwise had time for. Regardless, she couldn't bring herself to be upset about it, seeing that the whole reason for needing repairs had consorted with her for the last two nights in her dreams. She blushed at the memory of one such dream. How silly was it for a girl like herself to be fantasizing about the handsome King of the Underworld? She couldn't help it, of course. He was incredibly attractive and so very different from what she had been led to believe, and although her first impression of him was less than spectacular, she still found herself wondering if she'd ever see him again.

Another sigh escaped her lungs, this time in resignation. Daydreaming would have to wait, it was time to get up and going if she didn't want to miss the repairmen. They said they would be there first thing.

 _'Okay! One... Two... Three!'_ She hauled herself upright with a grunt and swung her feet around to the floor. It was a short drop, even for someone as small as herself. Really only a few inches, since her bed was actually just a shabby, thin, second-hand mattress with no box and no frame — the kind that goes inside a sleeper sofa. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was still better than a sleeping bag, which, it turns out, makes a great comforter. She was certainly not basking in the lap of luxury, but hopefully getting her business off the ground would be well worth throwing all of her savings into it.

She reached over and grabbed her open suitcase, dragging it until it was right in front of her feet. There wasn't much that she could call her own: a handful of tank tops, a pair of shorts, a couple of oversized t-shirts, a few simple mortal dresses, and the necessary toiletries. She didn't even own a bra! Maybe soon she could go shopping. Daphne had invited her, but until she could pay for herself, Persephone was fine with what she had. It couldn't be _that_ unusual to see a goddess wearing a peplos in Olympus.

* * *

In the early evening, Persephone found herself staring up at the sky through one of the large shattered windows of her shop. The random crackle patterns in the glass gave the pink and gold sunset an almost artistic appearance — like stained glass. Beautiful, if it wasn't so annoying to look at. It was practically mocking her.

She huffed and moved across the show room to her craft space, where she had spent all day assembling floral arrangements for display. The one she was currently working on was for good luck — a lovely bouquet of yellow poppies, bright green moluccella, some sprigs of white heather, and a few small palm leaves for contrast. Visually, it reminded her of bowl full of fresh citrus fruits. After adding a few finishing touches, she considered if maybe she should make a bouquet similar to the first one she'd sold — a rude bouquet — a rudequet? — just to advertise that she could... Though maybe not one so harsh.

A few small blue flowers floated down from her hair and landed by her fingertips on the table. Forget-me-nots. She blushed brightly and swept the blossoms away with her hands. It seemed that no matter how she tried to occupy herself, the scoundrel-king kept finding his way back into her mind. She had no right thinking that way about him! Not at all! He was the ruler of an entire realm, for crying out loud! And that was completely aside from the fact that he wasn't even available. And even if he was, which he wasn't, what made her think he could even be interested in a dumb little village girl like her? "You've really done a number on me, your majesty," she mumbled to herself.

The chime over the door dinged happily, startling Persephone out of her self-admonition. She knew she'd locked it as soon as the repairmen left, but apparently the latch bore was still damaged. _Perfect_. She turned to greet her visitor and jumped at seeing how close he stood — like he'd never heard of personal space.

He was a god. Tall — much taller than her, but not so tall as Hades (not that she even noticed that sort of thing) — with dark wavy hair, high cheekbones, and golden eyes that rivaled the sun, but somehow lacked its warmth. He looked rather young, but it was hard to tell with immortals; perhaps he'd simply stopped aging early, like herself. Otherwise, he was sort of plain. She supposed he was kinda cute, in a frat-boy sort of way. "Oh, um... H-hello... Can I help you?" she greeted with a trained smile, trying to subtly put some distance between them.

His eyes raked over her, briefly lingering at her chest. "That's an unusual choice of dress to wear in Olympus. Not very appropriate for the city."

"Excuse me?" 

"I'm just saying, you'd get more attention if you wore something more flattering and less outdated." His tone implied a complement — helpful, inoffensive, boyish — but his words were less so.

She stared in disbelief, unsure of what to make of him. Who the heck was this guy? Were all the gods just terrible at first impressions? Was that some kind of rule?

"Anyway, I'm actually here for Daphne. Would you go get her for me?" He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Oh, you're a friend of Daphne's?" Persephone returned his smile, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. There was just something off-putting about this man, about the way he carried himself, but she couldn't figure out why. 

He chuckled easily. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Does that mean you're the mystery guy she been seeing?" 

He didn't answer right away, like he was trying to digest the question. It made her feel a bit uneasy — like a rabbit hiding from a fox.

"Yeah," he finally replied. "I was just in the neighborhood and thought I'd give my girl a ride home."

"Oh..." That seemed strange, considering. "I'm sorry, but she isn't here—"

"Listen," he said, taking a step forward, his hands held out in what should have been a non-threatening gesture. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. I'm really a nice guy."

Persephone took a retreating step back. She could feel the toxic aconite creeping through her hair. 

He seemed almost shocked. "Please, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Apollo." He offered his hand.

She didn't move.

"Come on, it's just a handshake — not like I'm gonna hurt you or anything."

"Okay... I'm Persephone." She nervously accepted his greeting and retreated again. "But I really don't know what else to tell you," she tried again, "It's just me here." _Oh, knapweeds! I shouldn't have said that!_

"Well then, Persephone, would you mind telling me where I can find her?" He took another casual step toward her. "See, she left her jacket in my car and I need to get it back to her." 

That wasn't what he said earlier. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know where she is."

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said about your dress, I was only trying to help." He moved even closer, as though she wasn't understanding him and his proximity would somehow change her answer. "But I need to find Daphne. It's imp—"

"Phoebus Apollo. What a treat," came a deep, smooth voice from somewhere behind the approaching god — a familiar voice that had Persephone's heart pounding for an entirely different reason — she didn't even hear the door chime.

"Well, well." Apollo's demeanor changed as he turned his attention to the new person in the room. "If it isn't Grandpa Winter."

"What are you doing here, Apollo? Out shopping for flowers? Or just offering your services?"

"I'm sure my _services_ would be greatly appreciated."

"Yes, I have no doubt the shit that comes out of your mouth would make excellent fertilizer."

Persephone nervously glanced back and forth between the them.

"What's wrong, old man? Feeling bitter about still having to buy your way between a woman's legs?" the Olympian jeered.

Hades blinked slowly in response, but showed no real signs of emotion. "You're right," he said. "I don't get around like my brothers and I certainly don't have the _shining_ personality that you do... but at least I can keep a woman coming back."

Apollo sneered at the king before sighing through his nose and grinning. "As much as I would _love_ to stand around catching up, I'm actually not interested in talking to you. I have more important things to do than chit-chat about your bottom-feeding whore."

"Charming... Well, it's been great to see you, but, as you say, we should probably wrap it up now. I'm sure Ms. Persephone is very busy."

Apollo stared down the other god for several seconds before returning his attention to Persephone. "Do me a favor, Persie, and let Daphne know I'll see her later, okay?" He didn't even wait for a response before he began walking toward the door, his shoes clopping deliberately across the linoleum. As he passed by Hades, he muttered, "That's a good look for you, by the way." Then he was gone.

Persephone pressed a hand to her forehead and sighed, the tension dissolving from her posture as soon as Apollo's obnoxious, shiny gold car left the parking lot.

"Are you alright, Kore?" Hades looked more concerned than she thought he should, which was unsettling.

"Yeah, I'm fine — I just wasn't prepared for any of whatever _that_ was," she said, gesturing with her hand as she started walking to him.

"No one ever is." He slowly proceeded further into the shop, meeting her halfway. "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"It's okay. I'm just glad he's gone." As they got closer, her brow furrowed. "Are... Are _you_ okay?"

"I'm fine. Apollo's a bitch, but there's a reason why I don't allow The Sun into The Underworld." 

"I wasn't talking about him," she said, shaking her head slightly as she moved to cradle his cheek. Then she caught herself and withdrew, tucking her hands against her chest. She had no right.

Hades' eyes widened as his fingers gingerly touched the palm-shaped bruise left on the side of his face. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." He waved her off. She didn't believe him and was about to say so when he changed the subject. "I just came by to check progress," he said, a snarl of displeasure twisting his lips as he glanced over his shoulder. "Looks like I need to make a phone call."

"Oh..." For some reason, knowing he was there just out of some sense of responsibility made her feel hollow. "Well, they got the door replaced, at least, but I don't think the latch is working. Apparently, they had a _'priority emergency call'_ this morning," she said, making air quotes with her fingers, "so it was pretty late when they got here. But they swore they'd be back first thing tomorrow."

"I'll make sure of it." 

After that, an awkward silence stretched between them, growing more uncomfortable with every passing second. Persephone shifted and rocked on her feet, one arm folded behind her back, and he seemed to look everywhere except at her. What happened to the easiness of their first encounter? Was it just a fluke? A regret? Was he still seeing that Minthe woman? Was she the one who hurt him? What an awful thought...

"Soo..." she started, hoping to fish out some answers, "is 'checking progress' the only reason why you came all this way? You could've just called."

His gaze landed on her then, looking a bit dejected. Or maybe that was just wishful thinking. "Would you rather I called?"

"No-no!" she said, waving her hands in front of her, "I just mean, you must not have a lot of free time to waste on visiting little flower shops." She blushed and began chewing on her lip. She definitely preferred him visiting, even if it was just an idle fantasy that he did it for the sole purpose of seeing her.

"Normally, Ms. Kore, I would agree, but I could never think of you as a waste of time." Then he blushed. "I, uh... I mean..."

 _'Oh!'_ Her heart skipped a beat. Maybe it wasn't all in her head. She smiled bashfully and decided to see where it would go. "Well, I'm glad you came."

"Yes... Well..." Hades cleared his throat, his cheeks still flushed. It made him look vulnerable. Much different from last time. "I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner. I could've saved you a headache."

"Hey, better late than never, right? At least, that's what they say."

"Yeah, but what do _they_ know? 'Late' makes a big difference where I'm from." He grinned at her, the corners of his eyes crinkling, like he'd just said the most clever thing in history. 

Was that supposed to be a joke? If it was, Persephone didn't get it, so she just giggled at his dorky expression instead. It seemed to please him, which delighted her. She decided she liked making him happy. "Hey! Since you're already here, can I interest you in more flowers?" she asked. "On the house this time," she offered as she turned and sauntered across the room to the sales counter. She peeked over her shoulder. "Carnations, maybe?"

Hades chuckled and followed. "Oh, but lovely goddess, only a complete scoundrel would take advantage of your generosity a second time."

She leaned into the counter, her hands set wide apart. "Only a complete scoundrel would refuse my 'generous' offer." Maybe that was a little too suggestive... "Consider it a thank you for getting rid of that other guy."

He grinned again, this time certainly looking the part of a scoundrel — it made her stomach flutter. "I would run him off for you anytime, Sweetness. Free of charge."

Right then, white flowers with a bright yellow, cup shaped center popped out around Persephone's temples. " _Oh my gods,_ I'm _so_ sorry! I don't know why that keeps happening!" A complete and absolute lie.

"I think it's cute.—"

"It's embarrassing," Persephone grumbled under her breath.

"—Do you know what they are?"

"Uh..." Her eyes widened. In fact, she did know. She could tell as soon as they appeared, like an instinct. _Jonquil_. "It's, uh... It's a type of Narcissus." Hopefully that would be enough to satisfy his curiosity.

Hades cocked a suspicious eyebrow, but didn't pursue it. Instead, he asked something that had her blushing even brighter. "May I have one?"

"Um... Ye-yeah, sure! I mean, of course! I can make you one!"

"That's not quite what I meant..."

"Oh... You mean... You want one of mine?" She lifted her hand to her head. No one had ever asked for one of her personal flowers before — though he did pluck one himself last time... A pleasant thrill fizzled down her spine.

"Please. That is, if you don't mind."

"That's a very intimate request, sir... Normally I would say no and call you a creep."

"I suppose it was a bit forward. My apologies. It was not my intention to be disrespectful."

"I suppose, since it's you, I can make an exception. Just this once. Because I like you—"

"You like me?" He smiled in that way that showed his dimples, his eyes full of mischief.

"Don't read too much into it," she said, though she didn't know why. She very much wanted him to get lost between the lines of her words, but, at the same time, she didn't actually know him. 

"I wouldn't dream of it," he promised.

She watched him watching her as she plucked a single jonquil from her hair and handed it to him. He accepted it carefully with a "thank you" and studied it up close.

"It's very interesting how every flower has a meaning..." Hades said, still examining the bloom. "I wonder who came up with it?"

"Mmm, I'm not sure... Maybe the nymphs? I could see them coming up with a sort of way to communicate in the Mortal Realm, since they can't exactly send a text."

"Ah. Then I guess they wouldn't have something for, say... telling someone you cancelled their phone plan, ooorr... asking someone out for coffee?"

Persephone snickered. "No, nothing so specific as that." Dare she hope? "But really, you don't need flowers to ask someone out for coffee. Just a little bit of courage."

"I see... In that case, I'd—" Hades was interrupted by a buzzing in his pocket. A look of pure annoyance crossed his face as he took his phone out and rolled his eyes at seeing the caller's identity. "Sorry, I have to take this."

She just smiled and shrugged as he turned away. What else could she do?

"What?! I'm busy!" he snapped in a sharp whisper. "No, I'm not coming. We just had brunch yesterday and I'm doing something extremely important right now." He looked back over his shoulder at her and smiled sheepishly. His eye refocused as his expression quickly morphed into agitation. "But I— ... Not everything is about you, ya know... Ugghh! _Fine!_ I'm on my way!" He ended the call. "Gods, he's so stupid..." he huffed, looking utterly defeated as he massaged the bridge of his nose. He sighed and turned back to face her. "Persephone, Goddess of Spring, I'm afraid duty calls and the time has come for me to go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forget-me-nots - True love, Remembrance during partings, Reminders of your favorite memories or time together, Growing affection
> 
> Aconite - Danger, Be Cautious
> 
> Jonquil - Love Me, Affection Returned, Desire, Desire for Affection Returned
> 
> "Late" - referring to death
> 
> Bonus Joke:  
> Why is Thanatos the God of Death?  
> ...  
> Because he's always late!  
> *Badum Tss*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for how long it's taken me to update this! Life keeps happening, one thing after another, and my creativity is suffering for it. (Really, all I want to do is sleep.) But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter 💙

Late mornings were obnoxiously bright in Olympus — even indoors if there were a lot of windows, which there were at the coffee shop Hades found himself in, or rather, the coffee shop's "garden room," which was just a glorified sunroom for people who brought their pets. At the moment, he and his eclectic canine pack of eight were the only occupants.

He pushed his sunglasses up from where they had slid down his nose and took a cringing sip of "Olympus' Best" subpar coffee. Each of his dogs were enjoying their own little kýo̱npoutsínos — a pretentious little froo-froo treat that was marketed as "coffee for canids," even though there was no actual coffee in it, and Hades bought them every time. Russell, a very excitable Alopekis, was the first to finish his and began sniffing around the others', receiving a nip to the nose for his trouble. It must be nice for your only care in the world to be protecting your small cup of plain, whipped yogurt from your fur siblings.

He sighed and tapped out a random, rhythmless beat against the ugly, textured glass tabletop, wondering what was he even doing there. He really should be at work. The backlog awaiting his return would be horrendous. Some things just couldn't be done without him and it didn't help that he was allowing The Underworld's guardian to play hooky too. He spared a glance at the hulking black mass of a dog — even in his small, single headed form Cerberus was still the size of a small horse.

On top of all that, he hated visiting his brother's realm, yet he found himself there for some amount of time almost every day for the past five days — mostly in an attempt to see a certain lovely, and very young, goddess. In fact, he'd only found out the day before just how young she was. Twenty years, against his 2000 plus. Honestly, how messed up was that? His first time to ever feel that way about anyone and she was young enough to be his great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great granddaughter.

Fucking hell, he was such a creep.

He continued to sit, his mood thoroughly soured, and watch the dogs lick the remnants from their noses as they finished their kýo̱npoutsínos. The plan had originally been to take them all for a walk in the much warmer climate of Olympus — his own realm being too cold for the smaller ones — but now he just wanted to go home.

The longer he sat there, the more he thought about Persephone, and the more he thought about Persephone, the more depressed he became. He really wanted to see her again, but it would be wrong. Even beyond their _outrageous_ age difference, it had only been a day and a half since last time and their friendship, if it could even be called that, was barely existent. He hardly even knew her and didn't want to be like some weird, obsessive stalker. It would be best for everyone if he just removed himself from the temptation altogether.

_***THUMP!*** _

Hades jumped and spun towards the loud sound behind him, his eyes wide with shock. 

"OH MY GODS! CAN I PET YOUR DOGS?!" It was Persephone, glowing with excitement and her face pressed flat up against the glass.

* * *

He wished he could say he didn't believe in Fate, but he couldn't. He knew them personally and wondered as he watched the woman of his dreams sitting on the floor, showering his dogs with enthusiastic attention, if The Moirai were really so bored that they felt the need to fuck with him.

"Oh my goodness! Who's a good boy? Yes! You're a good boy! And you're a good boy! And you're such a good girl!" Persephone cooed, affectionately squishing each one's face between her hands while scratching their ears and chins, receiving vigorous tail wags and attempted face licks in return. She wasn't even afraid of Cerberus, making sure to include him in her coddling even as he towered over her with a lolled tongue.

Hades was totally smitten. No one else had ever taken such an interest in his pets before, but that could be because they'd never taken an interest in him. Optimistic on his part, and misguided on hers, that didn't seem to be the case with Persephone. Every encounter they had just further solidified his infatuation — to the point where it was affecting his everyday life — hence his being there in the first place. 

"Even you, Cordon Bleu!" she chirped at the grumpy ball of white fluff in Hades' lap.

In response, the little Melitan snarled with all the ferocity of a miniature wolverine.

"Stop that." Hades bounced his leg, where Cordon Bleu was perched, prompting the small dog to grumble and lie down. "I'm really sorry about him. He's just... protective." He frowned.

"Oh, he's just looking out for his daddy. You can't blame him for that; though I can't imagine what a big, strong king-man like you would need protecting from," Persephone said light-heartedly, but her expression immediately became distressed as soon as the words left her mouth. "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"It's alright." The only reason he could think of for her sudden mood shift was that she must've noticed the faint bruise that still coloured his cheek.

"But it's not—"

"Please." He didn't want to get into it. Not with her. Her company was much too precious to ruin with discussions about the laughable disgrace that was his personal life.

She looked like she wanted to say more, like a parade of apologies were being held back behind her teeth, but she stayed silent and resumed her fawning — though much less animated than before. 

He tried to think of something else for them to talk about — anything — before the tension suffocated him, but the longer it took, the more awkward and forced it felt. Then, he was pulled from his thoughts by a gentle pressure on his shin. His heartbeat skipped. Persephone was reclining against him, her back settled along his leg not currently being utilized by a puffball of rage. She had never actually touched him before and even such a superficial contact felt so intimate that his fingers twitched with the urge to run through her hair, to find out if it was really as silky as it appeared. But he wouldn't. 

"Are you okay?" he asked instead.

She tilted her head back and looked at him, her hands still busy with distributing scratches to the dogs closest to her. "Yeah... Sorry, I'm just thinking." 

"Anything I can help with?"

Her smile seemed almost sad. "No, I'm afraid not," she said, leaning into his palm. It was only then that he realized he was cradling her jaw and the sudden terror that gripped him was the only thing that kept him from snatching his hand back like he'd been burned.

"You look terrified," Persephone said.

"Ssssorry," Hades apologized, reengaging his brain and slowly drawing his hand away from her face. As horrible as he felt for thinking it, it delighted him to discover that her hair was, indeed, very silky and the guilt of that knowledge churned in his gut. He had never felt so confused about his emotions in his life — that he could recall, anyway. _'Two-thousand years is a long time…'_ he reminded himself. _'Ugh, why am I like this?'_ He needed to get them out of that relaxed, semi-private atmosphere before his hands unconsciously wandered again. "Hey!"

The young goddess perked up.

"So, uh, I was actually about to take these furry little delinquents for a walk..." he trailed off.

She waited patiently for him to finish.

"Would... Would you... like to join us, maybe?"

She gave him a brilliant smile that made his limbs tremble, like he was getting too much oxygen. "I'd love to!"

* * *

Hades glanced at Persephone from the corner of his eye, trying hard to contain the cheshire cat grin that threatened to split his face. She was actually spending time with him! By her own choice! Not just by happenstance or because he kept showing up at her store unannounced. He had given her a chance to refuse, but she wanted to go out in public with him! Together! Where anyone could see them! And she didn't mind! On top of that, she wanted to help walk his dogs too! She wasn't afraid of getting dirty or scuffing her shoes or breaking a nail. It was a truly novel experience for him.

She must've felt his eyes on her because just then she tilted her head and beamed up at him. He could no longer stop the smile that broke through. He was too happy. Just casually strolling through the park on a gorgeous day with a beautiful goddess by his side, four leashes in his hands, three in hers, and Cerberus walking alongside. The only thing that could possibly make it any better would be if they were on an official date, but sadly, they weren't. He had lost his chance to ask her out the other day, much to his extreme annoyance. It was an understatement to say he was surprised to see her smushed up against the glass of the only halfway decent coffee shop in Olympus, gushing over his dogs, while wearing a mortal chiton.

At first, Hades hadn't given her attire much thought. He was honestly so shocked that she was there to begin with, it hadn't occurred to him to find it odd. He saw beings in mortal garb quite regularly in the Underworld, given the nature of the place, but it was rather unusual to see in Olympus. He also recalled her wearing a peplos the last time he saw her, at the time thinking it was maybe a theme she was going for, but now it made him curious.

"Sssooo… where were you headed earlier — before we sidetracked you? If you don't mind my asking." 

"Oh, nowhere special. I was just on my way to visit a friend of mine. I can't remember if you met her — she was there the day you broke my shop." Her tongue peeked out at him from between her lips.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You're never going to let me live that down, are you?"

"Mmm…" Her face scrunched up as she pretended to think about it for a moment. "Nope! Not a chance! You were operating at peak scoundrel that day."

Was she blushing?

"Sweetness, if you think thirty percent is 'peak scoundrel,' then have I got news for you." He smirked.

She _was_ blushing! 

"Hey! I was being very generous, if you recall," she quipped, giving him a playful shove as they walked, making him laugh.

"Oh, I do. Vividly. I don't think I've ever met anyone so accommodating of a pissy old god." 

"I don't know if I'd say you were 'pissy.' You were definitely having a bad day though."

She didn't comment on the "old" part, he noticed. "Yeah. I guess you could say that... But meeting you made it all worth it."

Persephone's blush grew even brighter. "If you don't stop saying things like that it's gonna go right to my head. I don't need a big noggin on top of all the other problems I'm dealing with!" she said, laughing.

"Other problems? Like overwatering your flowers?"

"Oh please, like I'd ever overwater," she said, rolling her eyes. "What kind of Earth goddess do you take me for?"

"Many pardons. I just honestly can't imagine what someone like you could possibly have problems with." He looked down at her. 

She was frowning at him. "Someone like me? What do you mean?"

Hades casually shrugged his shoulders before returning his attention to where he was walking. "Just that you're so young and upbeat all the time." 

She didn't respond and a growing sense of dread tickled at the back of his neck.

 _'Oh no...'_ He could somehow feel her glare on him without even looking and began to fumble his words. "I-I mean— I mean, what I meant was that you haven't really had the time yet…" 

The indignation radiating off of Persephone was enough to make him sweat and he continued to dig his hole as panic set in. "Be-because we're in, we're in pea-peace times now, so you really don't have anything to, anything to worry about…"

_'Fucking shut up, moron!'_

"I, I, I'm just, I'm just gonna stop... talking." And he did.

They continued walking together for several minutes, eyes straight ahead and neither speaking as the dogs pulled their leashes this way and that, completely unaware of their handlers' distress. 

Once again, Hades found himself struggling with what to say, so he, once again, said nothing. Leave it to him to ruin the best day he'd had in possibly months with the best company he'd had in millennia. It all served to remind him that this thing he felt for the small goddess, whatever it was, was ill-conceived at best and it would be better for all if he just let it wither. Then a heavy sigh interrupted his thoughts and Persephone surprised him by breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"It seems we both have a bad case of foot-in-mouth syndrome today." 

He was saved again by her graciousness and felt what he could only consider to be undeserved relief wash over him. Maybe he hadn't irrevocably damaged the connection they had. "It would appear so… I'm sorry, Kore." Then he felt a small hand tuck into the crook of his arm and his remaining tension melted away.

"I'm sorry too. I guess I'm just really sensitive about people assuming things about me. It… happens a lot."

"People make assumptions about you?" Hades definitely knew what that felt like. "Like what?" He watched her raise a sceptical eyebrow at him, reminding him that he had just done that very thing. "Or would you rather not say?"

A couple of seconds ticked by, causing a resurgence of his anxiety as she stared at him. When she did speak again it did nothing to ease his nerves.

"Mm, fine, but you have to tell me something about you, too."

"Me?!"

"Yeah. It's only fair."

"Fair? Little goddess, did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Majesty, are you not the honest and just ruler of the third realm?"

"Heh, not according to most, but I guess I can't really blame them. You've seen, first hand, how I can be."

"Pissy?" she supplied.

He chuckled. "You could say that."

She looked contemplative for a moment before she spoke again. "It's already hard enough being a woman… We have to act a certain way and dress a certain way, and even when we do those things it's still not good enough. Sometimes it's even dangerous. I'm honestly surprised Mama let me come here at all, let alone move here alone... People like to assume I'm dumb because I was raised in the Mortal Realm, like I don't understand how things are. They think I'm easy prey because of it and because of how I look. Or they think that things are effortless for me. That everything is just handed to me and I don't have to struggle for every inch I gain…"

For the first time Hades could really see her, beyond the surface of smiles and flowers. Her pain made his chest hurt, but it also made him see her as real. 

"— But it's not effortless, ya know? Being 'Demeter's daughter'… It's exhausting having all of these expectations piled on top of me, so much that I can't even take the time to decide for myself if it's what I really want…" She sniffled. "I don't even know if I have a choice at all!" she cried as fat tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Kore?!" He dropped hard to his knees and turned her to face him, holding her by the shoulders. "Kore, I'm so—"

"You must think I'm really dumb too…" She wiped at her eyes with the heel of her hand. "To just break down and start crying in the middle of the park."

"I can't imagine ever thinking that about you." He tugged a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "It's not dumb to be overwhelmed and it's not dumb to feel weighed down by the burden of others' expectations. I shouldn't have said that you don't have problems. I'm the only dumb one here," he said, brushing her hair back from where it stuck to her face, "and I'm truly sorry."

"It's okay." Persephone sniffled again as her whole body seemed to droop. "I shouldn't have reacted the way I did. I'm not mad at you or anything, I'm just…."

"... Tired?"

"Yes!" she sobbed, throwing her arms around his neck. "I'm so tired!" 

Hades was so stunned that he couldn't move for a second, eyes wide, afraid to touch her or even breathe, but eventually, slowly, he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she wept against his shoulder, the playful yapping noises around them seeming completely out of place.

"… are you tired too?" He heard her mumble into his shirt.

"Immeasurably," he answered with a small, ironic smile as he smoothed his hand over her hair. "Would you like to go home? I can take you."

"No. We're actually closer to Daphne's place than mine, so I'd like to keep walking with you… if that's okay?" She pulled back from where her face was pressed against him. "Oh no! I got your shirt all wet!" she said, rubbing at the large tear stain.

"It's alright. It'll wash — no harm done." 

"I really didn't mean for that to happen…"

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah… I think, maybe, I just needed to tell someone. Let it all out, ya know?"

"You can vent to me anytime, Sweetness," he said, catching a stray tear with his knuckle as it slipped down her cheek. "I… I know you're perfectly capable of taking care of yourself, but…" He trailed off, second guessing himself and unsure if he should even make his offer, but Persephone didn't seem interested in letting him remain silent.

"Y-yeah? Go on."

"Just, if… if you ever need help, or feel like you're in danger, you can call me… I'd like to help. I-I know I'm practically a stranger, and you have your friend—"

"Yes. I mean, I'd like that, if you're sure..."

"Absolutely!" _She said yes!_

"Thank you." She smiled at him, then paused, her brow furrowed as glanced around them. "I think we're both gonna need some help right now though." 

Hades also looked around and discovered that all of the dogs' leashes were wrapped around them, preventing the two from separating further, and the guilty party sat staring up at them, panting innocently.

"Aw, poor babies," Persephone cooed, giggling as she addressed the dogs. "Did you guys get bored waiting for me to get it together? I promise next time I won't be such a drag."

At that, Hades perked up. "Next time?"

"Oh! Sorry, I guess that's really presumptuous of me, isn't it?"

"No! I... I'd love for there to be a next time." He blushed.

"Oh..." She offered him a shy smile, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. "Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kýo̱npoutsíno - puppuccino (I made it up, but it's whipped greek yogurt)
> 
> "Omg can I pet your dogs?!" is a prompt by atheexperimentingdetective, found on Tumblr. (I've been wanting to use it for ages!)
> 
> BTW, I looked up the average minimum number of generations that can occur within a 2000 year time span, so the number of "greats" is accurate 😂
> 
> I also did a lot more research than necessary trying to assign specifically Greek breeds to all the dogs 🙃  
> I know this list is not canon, but here it is, regardless:  
> Russell - Alopekis  
> Cordon Bleu - Melitan  
> Big John - Cretan Hound mix  
> Meli - Kokoni  
> Cerberus - Laconian  
> Fudge - Kokoni  
> Mushroom - Alopekis  
> JP - Cretan Hound mix
> 
> I wasn't able to organically fit them all into this chapter, but maybe I can later on in the story ☺️


End file.
